Can you read my mind?
by A.Door
Summary: Emma sighs in relief, 'Man, it would be so bad if someone could read my mind.' Looking around the room, she smiles wryly, 'Ha, cough out loud if you can hear my thoughts.' Immediately, she hears a cough on the other side of the hall. An A/U oneshot where, they're both at uni. I'd like to think that this could be a prelude to SQ.


**Authors Notes:** Just a random one-shot that doesn't really go anywhere but, I'd like to think that it's a prelude to SwanQueen.

A/U where Emma and Regina are at uni.

Thoughts= _'Italics'_

Written Notes = **Bold**

* * *

She's naked, that much she's sure.

She's desperately grasping onto the shoulders to pull the person tighter towards her.

She can feel lower body rock and clench in time with the pleasant intrusion that's thrusting in and out of her.

She can hear the moans and breathy sighs from her lips.

She can taste the sex in air.

And then…

Emma Swan snaps awake from her slumber, blushes hard and rests her forehead onto her crossed forearms.

 _'That is the last time I read erotica until 4am. Who am I kidding? I'll probably do it again tonight for 7 hours,'_ she breathes to herself.

She lifts her head gingerly, blowing a fleck of stray hair from her face and then rests her cooling cheeks onto her palm.

Currently, she's in a philosophy lecture about Kant, what precisely about Kant she can't remember, she had just thought it funny that the guy's name sounded like a vulgar term of the female anatomy.

Nonetheless, apparently the lecturer has everyone in warped fascination.

She sighs in relief, _'Man, it would be so bad if someone could read my mind.'_

Looking around the room, she smiles wryly, ' _Ha, cough out loud if you can hear my thoughts.'_

Immediately, she hears a cough on the other side of the hall.

Little did Emma Swan know, during her time of fantasy, this was the conversation taking place, on the other side of the lecture hall.

"He was so vocal, I didn't know whether to give him a gag or, put cotton in my ears."

"Kathryn, I do not wish to talk about your sexual trysts during class," Regina hisses, simultaneously admonishing her friend, whilst writing notes.

In reply, she can feel and hear her friend shift closer, "Oh come on Regina, it's not like anyone's listening. And anyway, as a human being, I think that it's perfectly natural to be able to talk about sex and sexuality," Kathryn tries to stage whisper.

"Not whilst I'm trying to learn," Regina snips.

She takes a bottle of water from her bag and starts to drink when suddenly, "But seriously, he clucked like a duck, every time he thrust."

Causing Regina to choke on her water and cough violently in protest.

* * *

 **Real time.**

Emma Swan's jaw was practically unhinged from its socket.

' _Holy shit, you can read my mind.'_

"Do you know her?" Kathryn whispers.

"Who?"

"The blonde who's staring at you right now."

 _'Ok, maybe that was luck. If you can hear my thoughts, look at me in three, two…one.'_

Just then, the brunette snaps her head directly at the blonde and squints, an effect of forgetting her glasses at home.

This, in turn causes Emma to shriek and look forward, _'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't disturb you in class anymore.'_

"What a strange girl," Kathryn murmurs.

Regina takes in the rigid posture of the random woman in the theatre.

"Indeed."

* * *

After the lesson, Emma practically jumps out of her seat in order to reach the brunette and when she finally does, she tries to cage her features, lest she look like a complete maniac.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" She asks a little out of breath.

Kathryn looks at the blonde and then to Regina, silently asking if it were alright to leave them alone. When she receives a nod, she looks at the blonde again and gives the universal friendship glare of 'Don't fucking mess with me.'

"I'll see you later," she says to Regina whilst staring directly into Emma's soul.

Emma for her part submits and when her gaze rests on Regina, she scratches the back of her neck as a form of comforting herself.

She isn't sure how she was going to open the conversation so, she just went with assurance."So, hey look, I know that you don't know me and, that I don't know you but, I think with the conversation we just had, I just want to let you know that I won't tell anyone,"

Regina takes in the sight of the blonde in front of her with distaste, tight denim jeans, white tank top and red leather. However, for whatever shortcomings she reflects in her attire, she could admit that the blonde was quite beautiful.

When Regina registers what the other woman had said, she looks at her confusedly, "What are you talking about?"

At this Emma leans in just a fraction with her upper body, "I know that you can read minds," she whispers conspiratorially.

At this statement, Regina's eyebrow's almost shoot of her face, "No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't," Regina states adamantly.

"Yes you can," Emma laments, "You coughed and then, you glared at me whilst I was mentally talking to you. Is there a word for that? Is it telepathy or, telecommunication?"

Whatever Regina had positively thought about the blonde was instantly crushed by the other woman's words.

Regina can feel the oncoming headache approaching the back of her mind so; she closes her eyes, pinches the bridge of her nose, breathes and mentally counts to ten.

When she reopens her eyes she's dismayed at the sight of the blonde, for a brief moment, she had thought that this was a strange hallucination.

"Look Miss Swan," she starts gently albeit a little strangled.

"Emma," the blonde corrects instantly, always hated being referred to by her last name, it made her feel old. Not like an aged wine but, like rancid chicken.

"Whatever," Regina dismisses, "Get this through your own mind because I cannot read yours."

The brunette begins to walk away until Emma runs in front of her and stops.

"No seriously, come on," She implores.

Whatever sardonic remark that would have appeared dries on Regina's lips, she can almost feel the desperation coming off in waves from the blonde. Perhaps it's because the woman reminds her of a puppy yearning for attention, the blonde hair, tilted head and pout notwithstanding. And, it is with this sentiment in mind which dictates her next decision; even though she knows that she's going to regret it.

She crosses her arms and gives an exasperated sigh, "Fine, I'll humour you."

The blonde physically perks up, causing Regina to cross her arms, she regrets it instantly.

"Pick a number, any number, there are no limitations. You can pick negatives, positives, whatever you want. I'll prove to you that I cannot read your mind."

"How do I know that you're not just going to lie? Do you promise to be honest?" Emma asks with a tinge of childish glee.

"Yes. Fine. Fine," Regina promises with a wave of a hand, "Ok, go."

Emma closes her eyes and thinks about a number and, Regina tries not to comment about having the blonde's brain matter exploding from exertion.

When Emma opens her optimistic and bright eyes, Regina feels like she's lost some sort of battle.

"123, 456, 789," Regina states.

At that moment, Emma's jaw drops.

"Now, you see Miss. Swan, there is nothing to this mind reading."

"That was the number," Emma whispers in awe.

In return an eyebrow arches, "Excuse me?"

"That was the number that I was thinking just now."

For a fleeting moment, Regina is shocked as well but then shakes her head, "No. I just thought of the easiest combination that one could think. So, I believe it may be a comment regarding the simplistic thought that occurs in your mind."

Emma is still in wonder at the woman in front of her and then snaps out of her little mind blown moment to offer a response.

"Ok, I get it; you can't let people know about your superpower. But, I just wanted to let you know that, I won't tell anyone about your mind reading if, you won't tell anyone what I think about during class," she propositions.

The comment admittedly intrigues Regina just a little, "And, just what _were_ you thinking about that had you so mesmerised?" she asks with a glint of a smirk.

"Nothing!" Emma vehemently denies.

"Oh really?"

"Come on, just quid pro quo with me on this, Clarice," Emma begs, blushing a bright red.

"Fine. And, for the record, I am not Clarice, my name is Regina Mills and, I sincerely hope that you are nothing like Hannibal Lecter," Regina relents, as interesting and, dare she think it endearing the blonde is, she refuses to lie and cater to the woman's delusions.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, the bell is about to ring and, I must be off to my next class."

Like clockwork, the bell rang just as Regina had foretold. Needless to say, Emma Swan was once again astonished.

 _'She can read minds and predict the future. Woah.'_

"You can read the future too?"

"What?" Regina quizzically looks at her for a moment, processes the blonde's statement and then rolls her eyes heavenward.

"Oh don't be daft, there's a clock on the wall just behind you," she states, pointedly looking at the wall just behind Emma.

The blonde turns around at the clock for a few good seconds and then turns around but, when she looks, there's no-one there. She turns around again, stares at the clock and, then realises something about their exchange.

 _'How did she know my last name?'_

* * *

It's been a week since the incident and Emma is tapping her pen against the folded out table in the philosophy lecture, much to the chagrin of the person sitting next to her.

 _'This is so boring,'_ she thinks to herself.

In the lesson thus far, Emma had tried to occupy her mind with the contents of the lecture however, when that failed to captivate her, she had relied on repeating the lyrics from _Kiss the Girl_ in The Little Mermaid.

She looks around the room and, just as she's about to finish the line, ' _Ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, to bad, You gonna miss the girl',_ she spots Regina on the other side of the hall, looking as rigid as ever, if not a little worn.

 _'Yeah, so, are finals kicking your ass too?'_ She asks in her mind and then, almost instantly she groans.

 _'Duh, of course you won't be able to reply. Maybe we should develop a system of notes or something. Anyway, I don't want to bother you anymore so, good luck with exams, remember to eat and sleep. I hope you're well. Also, you look nice in glasses.'_

She continues gazing at the brunette, well, not purposely, her head just happens to be directed towards that area now. She notices the frown lines prominent on the other's forehead and smiles a little fondly.

 _'There's something about her indeed.'_

 **Meanwhile.**

"Your admirer is staring at you again," Kathryn whispers to her partner.

Regina spares a glance to where she knows the blonde will be, "She is not an admirer. A little delusional but, harmless nonetheless," she murmurs. She readjusts her glasses a little bashfully, partly due to the sudden scrutiny upon her and also an unconscious behaviour she had obtained growing up as the four eyed kid in class.

"Be careful Regina, it's all fun and games until you're locked away somewhere in a closet whilst she screams, 'Moisturise me!'

Regina looks at her friend incredulously, "Whatever you're watching late at night, I demand that you cease and desist."

Her friend just laughs, causing the people in the near vicinity to shush them.

A few minutes pass whereby Regina blissfully writes down notes from the lecturer.

"Actually, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to befriend the mysterious blonde," her friend whispers.

"There's a point in there somewhere, I can just see it on the peripheral of my consciousness," Regina replies.

"Seriously Regina, you know that I love you dearly but, you need to make more friends, this social isolation that you insist upon can' t be healthy."

"I'm fine Kathryn."

Her friend crosses her arms and, Regina wants to ask if anyone in the lecture actually writes notes.

"It's all fine being alone until, you're stalking graveyards and stealing corpses."

"And here I was thinking that I could use a new lampshade made from human skin," Regina retorts without missing a beat.

She spares a glance towards her friend whose giving her a look of mock disapproval.

"I just want you to be happy," Kathryn states softly.

Regina rests her pen for a moment to regard her friend, it's not that she doesn't trust her, it's just that she's never been used to the devotion and care her friend consistently displays. Regina think it's unwarranted, her friend thinks she's just socially inept but, loves her all the same.

"I know dear."

"I worry about you."

"I don't mean to," Regina replies like a child who had just caused an accident.

"I know, you're my best friend and, I just think that the world is missing out on you."

Regina feels guilt well up inside her; Kathryn had always been her best friend since they were kids.

"I'll consider it," she promises, causing her friend to beam at her.

"That's all I ask."

And although Regina has the feeling that she has just been played, she does consider her friends suggestion for a moment or two.

* * *

They're leaving the lecture hall when, they hear quick pacing footsteps approach them.

"Hey Regina!" Emma greets a little out of breath.

"Miss Swan," Regina replies.

"Emma."

"Yes, hello Emma," Regina amends with a small roll of the eyes, causing Kathryn to look at her friend disbelievingly. She knew that her friend always called people by the last name in order to place a subtle distance between her and the other and, as a slight power play.

"This is Kathryn," Regina introduces.

Emma extends her hand to which Kathryn takes and shakes.

"Hey."

"Hello."

Emma retracts her hand and tries to contain her wince, _'God, she's got a firm grip.'_

They stare at each other a little awkwardly for a few moments before Emma remembers why she had approached the two.

"So, do you wanna, grab some coffee or something?" she asks, scratching the back of her neck.

At the invitation, Kathryn grins and replies in lieu of the person being addressed, "Of course she does! She was very bored during that class and, I think that she needs a pick-me-up."

Emma beams, "Really? You wanna come too?"

"Unfortunately I have class and, Regina's was cancelled today," Kathryn declines.

She moves to give Regina a hug who returns it albeit a little rigidly, never quite adapting to physical affection which, Kathryn knew but ignored anyway.

"Be nice, she's cute, reminds me of a puppy," Kathryn whispers. And then walks away with a little sway to her hips.

* * *

"What are you getting? It's on me," Emma asks as they wait in line to be served.

"Double shot non-fat late," Regina recites.

Emma whistles, "Complicated order there, your majesty."

The other woman just rolls her eyes, already having the talk with countless people about baristas hating complex orders and the warning of spit in her coffee, "There is nothing wrong with ordering the right coffee, you Plebe."

"Did you just call me a Plebe?"

"Would you have preferred the name commoner?"

"I'm kind of fond of the name Emma actually."

Their repartee is cut short when the barista, a leggy light haired brunette leans across the counter, "What can I get you two?" she asks in amusement.

"To be continued, Your Eminence," Emma promises with a mock bow.

Regina rolls her eyes at the theatrics but, when she speaks there is a humoured tilt to her voice, "Try not to get tongue tied, Peasant. I'll get some seats," and with that, she saunters away.

Emma watches her leave for a moment and then turns towards the barista who is smiling at her as if she had just seen an elderly couple in a park.

"You guys are cute together," she remarks a little wistfully.

And with this comment, Emma goes against Regina's last order as she indeed, becomes tongue tied.

* * *

When Emma walks closer to where Regina is sitting, she notices a faint soft tune coming from the brunette.

"Are you…are you humming?" she asks as she sets the coffee down and takes the adjacent seat.

Regina internally groans, not having realised that she exuding sound, "I haven't been able to get that dratted song out of my song all day."

Emma openly laughs, a stark contrast to the serene atmosphere that had previously permeated the small coffee shop, "Woah hold the phone there, dratted?"

In turn, Regina rolls her eyes.

"You know Regina, you shouldn't use such language, there are children around, think of the children," Emma states dramatically.

"Says the woman with vocabulary of a five year old," Regina huffs a little petulantly.

Emma chuckles at the response, "So, after this are we goin for a thick malt shake and then to the moving pictures or the roller rink?"

"Oh shush, just because I'm a bit more refined."

Emma chuckles again, it had been a while snice she had talked to someone like this, "So, what song is dratted-ly in your head?"

"That is not a word and, it was _Kiss the Girl_ ," the last bit was said in a rush causing Emma to lean closer.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid," Regina quickly admonishes herself.

"No way," Emma says a little wide eyed, when she sees the look of confusion on her companion's face she grimaces.

"Sorry, that was probably my fault, I was humming that non-stop in my head in the lecture before," Emma apologises, scratching the back of her neck.

"How many times must we go through this? I cannot read minds."

"Then how come it's been in your head?"

Regina clucks her tongue and looks at her in such a way that it makes Emma feel like she is five years old.

"Are you fan of Disney, Miss. Swan?" she asks after a moment.

"Like, the movies? I suppose so, Yeah?" Emma replies, confused by the non-sequitur.

"There was a Disney marathon on t.v last night, that was the first movie to play and, has one of the catchiest tunes," Regina explains a little slowly for Emma to comprehend.

Emma's mind however, deduces something else entirely, "You watch cartoons?"

"Yes Emma, I also need sleep and food like a regular person," Regina reproaches with an internal groan.

"Nah it's just, you're so prim and proper, I just never would have expected it from you that's all. Not that that's a bad thing, I'm liking this, getting to know you conversation," Emma rambles.

Regina chuckles at the blonde, "Careful dear, try not to hurt yourself," this causes Emma to stick out her tongue.

"So, not to be rude or anything but, your friend seemed pretty eager for us to hang out."

Regina sighs and catches herself before she starts to play with the lid of the cup, "My friend Kathryn seems to be under the impression that I need to make new friends. Regardless of whom those people are."

"Yeah, there are some real weirdos out there," at Regina's pointed look she quickly adds, "Not that I'm a weirdo or anything."

"That makes me completely less apprehensive about you," Regina states deadpan.

"Nah, if I was a weirdo, I'd admit it, I read the handbook after all."

At the baleful glare, Emma holds her hands up in a placating gesture, "Kidding, kidding!"

"But she's a good friend to look out for you like that," she comments after a beat.

"She is."

Regina smiles and, it may have been the first time that Emma had seen it because, for a moment it makes her forget how to talk.

"Hey, have you ever seen a superhero movie and, they have those montages where the superhero tries to train themselves with their super powers?" Emma diverts to another topic of discussion.

"Yes," more of a question than an answer but, she continues.

"Is that what you did when you discovered that you could read minds?"

Regina openly groans, "Miss Swan, once again, I cannot read minds."

"Because I can just imagine like, a young 7 year old Regina, discovering that she can read minds and then she has to wear pink fluffy ear-muffs to silence the voices."

"That is ridiculous, why would I would I wear ear-muffs? They block **_external_** sound," Regina admonishes.

"Fine, pink fluffy ear phones," Emma concedes and then continues.

"And then, I can imagine awkward teenage Regina hating high school because even though she had learnt to silence the voices, they weren't totally mute so, she has to go through school every day listening to all the students voices. Raging hormones, talking about life, family, love. But, here's the thing with teenagers, they're usually very very cruel and petty so, they always had jealousy running through their minds. So, you once again had to learn to ignore the voices but, not without leaving you a little scathed."

Regina takes a moment to drink her coffee and then openly begins to play with the lid of her cup, "You forgot that thoughts are usually predecessors of action Miss Swan," she murmurs.

Emma frowns a little, "What does that mean?"

"Sometimes, our thoughts inform our actions."

A moment or two passes before realisation dawns on Emma, "You were an outcast," she states.

"Thank you for making me re-live my childhood dear," Regina confirms with a slow nod.

"Sorry." Emma really hadn't meant to open any scars.

"Why is it so important to you that I can read minds?" Regina asks gently, disregarding the previous conversation topic.

"What? It's not important."

"In the past two minutes, we've exchanged more words than in the past two years," the brunette remarks pointedly.

"You knew that I was in your other classes?" Emma asks, surprised. She hadn't thought that she was memorable at all and if she were being honest, she feels something within her stir.

Regina smirks, "It's hard to forget the woman who argued with the lecturer about her right to sleep in class."

"Well, sleep talking should be considered apart of freedom of speech," Emma protests.

"That wasn't the point of the argument at all."

"He was rude and condescending."

"And yet, you managed to pass with flying colours."

"I am smart-ed," Emma declares with a cheesy grin, the immaturity of her proclamation expounded by the whipped cream moustache on her upper lip.

Regina rolls her eyes, steadily beginning to realise that it is in endearment as opposed to exasperation. She retrieves a napkin from the table and dabs the offending froth from her counterparts face.

When she's pleased that it's all gone, she nods her head once in satisfaction, completely unaware how Emma's face had turned five shades of red through the intimacy of the gesture.

"Mmm, and you've still yet to answer my question," Regina states snapping Emma from her reverie.

"Why is it so important to you that I be able to read your mind?" she asks for a second time.

For a few seconds Emma weaves her fingers with the napkin and looks away. Regina observes the woman in front of her and takes in the abrupt change in demeanour. And, just when she is about to apologise for bringing up a topic that she hadn't thought was off topic, she hears a faint statement.

"I was an orphan," it is said quietly, like the voice of the wind.

Before Regina can respond, Emma cuts in, "Well, I still am an orphan but like, a grown up one. Anyway, as a kid growing up in the system, you tend to think of some wild crazy ideas on why your parents left you y'know?" she states wryly.

They lock eyes again and Regina can see it now, what she had arrogantly mistaken as desperation on the blondes face when they had first met was in fact, hope.

"Maybe, just maybe, if you can read minds, then maybe they left me because they have some superpower that the world doesn't know about. That used to be my favourite theory anyway, that they were some big heroes and, now that I say it out loud, it sounds really stupid," she scoffs self-deprecatingly.

Regina takes Emma's hands into her own.

"It hurts less than the truth," Regina comforts. She that although she cannot offer any reprieve from years of loneliness, she can offer an ear.

Because sometimes, that is enough.

They give small smiles of understanding to each other and for a moment, for the first time in so very long, they find peace in another.

And then, after a few moments Regina's lips turn into an admittedly attractive devilish little smirk.

"Though, it's still bat-shit-crazy, dear."

And at that, they both laugh, still holding hands, never for a second letting go of the other.

* * *

Emma's reclined so far back into her chair that she's half surprised she hasn't fallen off, just as she's about to close her eyes and dream of better days, there is a sudden clank that falls on her desk.

She cracks one eye open and immediately sees Regina, arm extended and hand connected to a high level caffeinated sugary drink.

"How did you know that I drink these?" She asks taking the can, brushing fingertips with Regina, shivering for a moment and cracking it open, all in the same breath.

"Observation dear, you always have at least one during a lesson."

Regina smirks and takes a seat next to her; she doesn't offer an explanation regarding why she's sitting next to Emma or why her friend Kathryn isn't with her but, she's glad to have a companion for the next hour.

 _'Thanks.'_

Now, Regina didn't need to be able to read minds to hear what the blondes face was trying to convey, "You're welcome. Though, don't expect this every lesson, those cannot be good for your health. Next time, I'm bringing an apple for you."

Emma groans into her can, "Can't it be carrot sticks instead?"

"Beggars cannot be choosers. Now, shush, lessons about to start."

Emma makes a motion of zipping her lips with an imaginary lock then throws away the imaginary key. Regina just ignores her, now accustomed to the blonde's antics.

During the half hour that they sit next to each other, Regina becomes increasingly perplexed as to how Emma had passed any classes, seeing as the blonde had not written a single word down all lesson and, apparently has the fidgeting capacity of a toddler on a high level caffeinated sugary drink.

In her peripherals, she notices Emma rip a page from her book and scribble something down. The blonde passes the note and Regina squints to decipher the messy scrawl.

 ** _Do you wanna go for another coffee or whatever?_**

Regina reads the note and writes back; when she returns it, she does so with a warm smile and Emma, for the life of her cannot stop the butterflies that suddenly erupt in her stomach.

Though, when she finally reads the note, she certainly cannot help the laugh that breaks free.

 ** _You read my mind._**


End file.
